Knight
'Knight '(Hiệp sĩ) là nhân vật sử dụng được đầu tiên, được mở khoá từ đầu trò chơi. Anh ta mặc một bộ giáp bằng bạc với khăn choàng màu cam. Chúng ta còn có thể gặp anh trong quá trình chơi dưới dạng một NPC. Khi tương tác, anh sẽ cho người chơi một vũ khí ngẫu nhiên thuộc bất kì độ hiếm nào. Cách mở khoá Knight được mở khoá sẵn từ ban đầu. Người chơi không cần phải trả gém (đá quí) hay tiền thật để sử dụng anh ta. Những skin khác * "Elite Knight" (Ưu hiệp) - Giá: 2,000 gems * "Lava Knight" (Nham hiệp) - Mở khoá bằng cách share một tấm hình của skin này lên mạng xã hội. ** Skin này không có hiệu ứng hoạt hình bồng bềnh cái đầu, nhưng thay vào đó lại có hiệu ứng khăn lửa. * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Đây là skin mặc định trong dịp Tết. * "Mr. Popcorn" (Mr. Bỏng ngô) - Giá: Chưa biết ** Skin này có lẽ được dành cho một hệ điều hành nhất định. * "Fusion Core" (Lõi hợp nhất) - Giá: 12,000 gems ** Hiệp sĩ sẽ nổi lên khi kích hoạt kỹ năng, và khẩu New Pistol (đã được nâng cấp) sẽ đổi màu. *** Hãy ghi chú rằng việc nổi lên này không khiến cho Hiệp sĩ kháng gai. * "Cyber Knight" (Chiến sĩ Điện tử) - Giá: 22,000₫ ($0.99) ** Skin này là quảng bá cho Chiến dịch War Child's RE-PLAY Campaign. * "Panda" (Gấu trúc béo) - Mở khoá bằng quyên góp thêm miếng cá chiên cho Mèo may mắn. Chỉ số Knight có chỉ số máu cao nhất trong tất cả nhân vật nên anh ta rất khó chết, cùng với chỉ số năng lượng mức trung bình khiến anh khá hoàn hảo cho những người mới chơi. Tuy nhiên, lượng sát thương anh cho ra phụ thuộc khá lớn vào vũ khí sử dụng, anh cũng không có cách nào để tránh sát thương mà phải dựa vào độ trâu của mình để sống sót, điều này khiến cho anh ít được chọn đối với những độ khó cao hơn. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "No extra damage is taken when the shield is depleted." buf (Không nhận thêm sát thương khi mất hết giáp) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp Vũ khí khởi đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Dual Wield (Cầm tay đôi) ;Cơ bản :Sử dụng hai vũ khí cùng một lúc trong thời gian ngắn. * Knight sẽ mang ra một bản sao thứ hai của vũ khí đang cầm trong suốt quá trình sử dụng kỹ năng. Trong quá trình này, mỗi đòn tấn công đều sử dụng cả hai vũ khí với sự khác nhau nhỏ về thời gian, và sử dụng gấp đôi lượng năng lượng cần thiết. ** Sự khác nhau về thời gian có thể được nhận thấy trong trường hợp giết địch đủ nhanh. Ví dụ, sử dụng một cây cung đã tích đầy đủ với mũi tên đầu tiên giết kẻ địch trong tầm cận chiến thì mũi tên tiếp theo sẽ sẽ tấn công một kẻ địch khác ở xa hơn. ** Đối với những vũ khí thay đổi được chế độ (Như khẩu Varkolyn Assault Rifle), sử dụng kỹ năng sẽ tạo ra bản sao thứ hai của chế độ mặc định, mặc cho chế độ mà vũ khí đang sử dụng. * Trong khi sử dụng kỹ năng, đòn cận chiến cơ bản cũng sẽ được thực hiện hai lần. * Thời gian hồi kỹ năng sẽ bắt đầu ngay sau khi kỹ năng kết thúc. Thay đổi vũ khí sẽ kết thúc kỹ năng ngay tức thì. ** Kỹ năng vẫn sẽ kết thúc khi bấm vào nút chuyển đổi vũ khí kể cả khi người chơi chỉ có 1 vũ khí. ** Nếu vũ khi đang được tích/nạp mà kỹ năng kết thúc, thì một trong những vũ khí sẽ được sử dụng ngay lập tức (nếu có thể) rồi biến mất. * Kỹ năng này cũng được áp dụng đối với những cái nhẫn khi chơi multiplayer mà có thời gian hồi lại riêng. Ví dụ, sử dụng Green Ring với Dual Wield sẽ tốn 30 năng lượng và hồi 2 máu cho tất cả người chơi. ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :Tăng thời hạn sử dụng kỹ năng (sau mỗi kill). :* Khi sử dụng Dual Wield, Mỗi kill kéo dài thời hạn của kỹ năng thêm 1 giây. Nếu chơi Badass Mode và có thể có đủ kill thì kỹ năng có thể kéo dài gấp đôi thời hạn. :* Những kill nhận được khi đang hồi kỹ năng không tăng tốc quá trình này. Lời thoại * "You go, I'm taking a break" (Cậu đi đi, tôi đang nghỉ ngơi.) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh . * "More school time after the holidays..." (Lại phải đi học sau khi nghỉ...) :Khi tương tác ở Sảnh trong phiên bản Chinese New Year (Tết). * "Hey! You are here as well" (Uầy! Anh bạn cũng ở đây à!) :Khi gặp trong quá trình chơi. * "Take this gift~" (Nhận quà này nhá cu~) :Sau khi cho người chơi một vũ khí bất kì. Thông tin thêm * Trước đây, anh ta có thể được tìm thấy ở trong một trò chơi khác, BarbarQ, dưới dạng thú cưng, cùng với Wizard (Phù Thuỷ). * Trong phiên bản 1.8.2, hình dạng của Knight có sự thay đổi nhẹ, miệng của anh ta kéo dài ra (và đồng thời nhìn ít thân thiện hơn). * Knight cũng là một trong hai nhân vật (cùng với Priest - Mục Sư) mà có thể nhìn thấy được miệng đối với skin mặc định. __NOEDITSECTION__